vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
They All Asked For You
They All Asked For You is the fifteenth episode of the second season of and thirty-seventh episode of the series. Summary UNLIKELY ALLIANCES — When a dangerous run-in with a coven of vengeful witches forces Rebekah to align with Marcel, they quickly discover that the body Rebekah is currently inhabiting has a checkered past. Upon learning that Rebekah is in danger, Elijah seeks out a respected elder witch, Josephine, in the hopes she might offer her assistance. Meanwhile, tensions build when Klaus clashes with Hayley and Jackson over how best to protect baby Hope from Finn. Elsewhere, Freya convinces Finn to bring her to Mikael, the father she hasn't seen in over a thousand years. Lastly, a confrontation with Freya leaves Elijah and Klaus questioning whether they can trust their long-lost sister. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) *Yusuf Gatewood as Finn (in Vincent's body) Guest Cast *Meg Foster as Josephine LaRue *Adam Fristoe as Ruben Morris Recurring Cast *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Nishi Munshi as Gia *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Rebekah (Eva's body) *Sebastian Roché as Mikael Co-Starring *Mark Hicks as First Vendor *Marisela Zumbado as Teen Girl *Parker Dawson Wierling as Teen Boy (Sam) Uncredited *Body double as Lenore *Charlie/Blake as Hope Mikaelson Trivia * Antagonists: Finn Mikaelson & Eva Sinclair. * Hayley and Jackson make love for the first time. * Elijah and Gia kiss and have sex for the first time. * It is revealed that the name of the witch Rebekah is inhabiting is Eva Sinclair, a sadistic psychopath who kidnaps young children and uses sacrificial spells so as to channel their power. * Rebekah wants to increase her power to bring Kol back. * Klaus confronts Finn in the City of the Dead where, despite channelling the power of the Ancestors, Finn is unable to defeat his brother. Before Klaus can kill him, Elijah and Freya stop him; Elijah because he had made a deal with the witches for Vincent Griffith's return, Freya so that her brother wouldn't be harmed. * Klaus staked Finn in the name of Kol, and wanted to make him suffer because of his intentions toward Hope. * Freya removes Finn's spirit from Vincent's body, sealing it safely into her pendant. She claims that she had not expected his bloodlust and she believes that Esther destroyed him like she destroyed all her other children. * Mikael and Freya are reunited for the first time in a thousand years, and they form an alliance to destroy Dahlia, whom Freya plans to kill once she comes to New Orleans. * Despite Freya's desire to see her father again, she tells Finn that she doesn't care about Esther, as she had given her away and caused their family's destruction. * After disagreements with Jackson and Hayley over how to manage the wolves, Klaus turns to Aiden (who has his own problems with Jackson and his leadership) and offers to help make him the Alpha of the pack in exchange for him to promise that he will protect Hope at all costs. * At the end of the episode, Eva Sinclair regains the control of her body and kills a young boy then proceeds to steal the power of a young girl who is a witch. Continuity * Mikael and Freya are reunited for the first time in 1,000 years. ** The last time they interacted with one another was in flashbacks of ''Wheel Inside the Wheel''. * Freya meets her brothers, Elijah and Klaus for the first time. * After a period of six episodes until this episode, we found out more about Rebekah's current body and her history. * This is the first appearance in the present of Vincent in his own body. * Kol was mentioned in this episode. He died of the hex inflicted on him by Finn in the previous episode. * Mikael's last active appearance was in ''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire''. He was neutralized by Finn so as to channel his power. ** His uncredited archival footage appearances do not count. Behind the Scenes Cultural References Quotes ;Extended Promo :Klaus: "It's time to use our werewolf army." :Klaus: "Finn and the woman that calls herself my sister are here in this city." :Finn (to Freya): "Freya, now that I am healed, I need power." :Klaus: "The wolves need a different leadership." :Hayley (to Klaus): "I'm not going to let you use them just to settle your old scores." :Klaus: "If they are not fighting on my side. They will not remain alive to fight at all." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x15 Extended Promo "They All Asked for You" (HD) The Originals - They All Asked for You Clip-0 The Originals Julie Plec talks They All Asked For You Pictures |-|Promotional= B9Cs4NVCAAIlXfB large FULL.jpg OR215a 0025b FULL.jpg OR215a 0090b FULL.jpg OR215a 0127b FULL.jpg OR215a 0290b FULL.jpg OR215b 0245b FULL.jpg Stream (1) FULL.jpg Stream (2) FULL.jpg Stream FULL.jpg |-|Screencaps= H135A-309-ORG-110-01.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-02.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-03.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-04.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-05.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-06.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-07.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-08.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-09.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-10.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-11.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-12.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-13.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-14.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-15.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-16.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-17.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-18.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-19.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-20.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-21.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-22.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-23.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-24.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-25.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-26.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-27.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-28.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-29.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-30.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= The_Originals_-_Yusuf,_Maisie,_Diane,_and_Charles.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two